Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to vaporization devices and more particularly pertains to a new vaporization device for vaporizing snow while the snow is being collected.
Summary of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally comprising a vehicle that has a cab and a box. The cab has a front side and the box has a top side. A collection unit is attached to the vehicle and the collection unit collects snow while the vehicle is driven. A vaporizing unit is positioned within the box and the vaporizing unit is in fluid communication with the collection unit. The vaporizing unit converts the snow collected by the collection unit into steam. The vaporizing unit expels the steam from the vehicle.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the disclosure, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the disclosure, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.